headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Tramp Vol 3 5
"Zombie Tramp" is the fifth issue of the third comic book series to bear the title ''Zombie Tramp'', which is the first ongoing series to feature the titular character, Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp. The story was written by Dan Mendoza and Jason Martin. Martin is also the colorist and co-letterer on the story. Artwork was by Dennis Budd and lettering was by Dave Dwonch. Colleen Boyd was an associate editor on this story. This issue shipped with a December, 2014 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis While traveling through Arizona, Janey stops at a biker bar called Hell's Hole. Her zombie appetites overwhelm her, and she slaughters every drunken patron inside the place. A werewolf truck driver enters the bar and takes stock of the carnage. Janey and the man sniff each other out, and quickly determine that they are both supernatural. Janey had never fought a werewolf before and the two begin slashing at each other. Janey has an edge however, and uses her magic to resurrect the slaughtered bikers and sets them upon the werewolf. Despite this, the werewolf is still more physically overwhelming, and she is forced to retreat. Taking a motorcycle, Janey speeds off down the highway, but the werewolf pursues her in his truck. He manages to ram the back of her cycle, but Janey causes him to lose control of the vehicle, and he crashes. Feeling that the werewolf is at least temporarily incapacitated, Janey continues on her way. Appearances * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle * None * Unnamed werewolf * Various unnamed bikers * None * Humans * Zombies * Werewolves * Arizona :* Hell's Hole * None * Motorcycles * Truck * Claws * Mind control * Resurrection * Superhuman strength * Biker * Truck driver * Automobile accident * Decapitation * Evisceration * Full moon * Incantation * Ripped in half * Severed fingers * Severed head * Severed limbs * Smoking * Profanity Notes & Trivia * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. * Zombie Tramp 5 redirects to this page. * This series is rated M for Mature. It contains scenes of graphic violence, strong language and nudity. * Warning: This book contains carnivorous creatures feasting and fighting in graphic detail. Stay alert! * This issue shipped to retailers on December 10th, 2014. Just in time for the holidays. Just what every red-blooded American bloke needs to stuff his stocking! �� * This issue is UPC barcode number 700465772367 00511. * This issue is reprinted in the Zombie Tramp: Sleazy Rider trade paperback collection, which was released in May, 2015. * This issue includes the "Tramp Stamps" letters column. * This issue shipped with multiple variant covers. The first is the risqu variant of the Dennis Budd regular cover, which shows Janey Belle and the woman behind her topless. This version was limited to 2,000 copies. The second variant is by artist TMChu and is limited to 1,500 copies. Another variant is a holiday-themed cover by 1UP Collectibles. Another holiday covers is an AOD Collectibles exclusive. A third holiday cover is a Comic Xposure variant, which also shipped with a risqu version containing female topless nudity and female rear nudity of the main character. * This is the first time in the series that a supernatural creature other than zombies have appeared in the title. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *